Peter Pan's Lost Girl
by xXNapkinNekoXx
Summary: Asariel Price. A girl that found a way to leave Neverland and had no intention to go back. But when Henry is taken, Asarial and the others have to go to Neverland and find him, although trouble always seems to find Asariel when she doesn't want it. She sees a person that she wished she would never see again, but it seems fate has other plans or it just may just be the person...
1. Prologue

**Had written a smut on my character and Pan, and I wanted to do a story on OUAT Peter Pan.**

**~~Sexy Line Break~~**

A boy with the appearances of an 18 year old, he had short hair that was a dark blonde almost brown and green eye's was holding a sword while making a circle with a girl who was 17 had darkish red hair and soft blue eye's.

The boy jumped towards the girl swing his sword at her, but she blocked him and swung at him in return. Their swords clashed and they continued to repeat that.

**My name is ****Asariel, I'm the girl with red hair, and the boy I'm fighting is the famous Peter Pan.**

_CLANK_

Asariel swung her sword which clashed against Peter Pan's sword, they both had determination in their eye's both different reason's.

**My past... is something that I like to keep to myself, but your most probably wondering why I was fighting Pan, Right?**

_CLANK_

Peter's pushed his sword down onto Asariel's causing her to stumble back, a smirk worked it's way onto Peter Pan's face. Before getting into a stance ready for Peter to swing at her again.

**Everything you know about Peter Pan is...wrong. He's dark and evil and what he wants... he gets. I just happen to want the same thing but for good reasons, I'm trying to have save young boy that Peters holding.**

Peter jumped at her, she side stepped and swung her sword down at Peter's sword, the swords against each other pushed upwards. Asariel glared at Pan and ducked under his swing sword.

**But I should probably start from the beginning right? Well... My real name is Asariel Price, I'm seventeen years old but that was a while back, before Wendy went to Neverland... well only about a year before she was kept prisoner on the island it think, I was on Neverland or what felt like a year that is.**

**So I'm real age?... ehh...Hehe, no. I'm not telling you that, but your wondering how I got to Neverland? I don't know myself but Peter said that I must have been really lost and bring myself there.**

**But that's it, my life in a nut shell would be, parents were always to busy for me, but I had close friends, making up for what my parents missed. I loved my life but I did have that feeling I was missing some thing...**

**Or I was just a _lost girl_...**

**~~Sexy Line Break~~**

**What ya think?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Thank you for the follows & Favourites already!**

**This is ending of Season 2, just a heads up Asariel wont be staying with the group.**

**But yeah, sorry it's a bit short.**

**~~Sexy Line Break~~**

After getting off Neverland, I had some how ended up in Storybrooke. Snow took me in and that's how I met Emma, Snow's daughter. I had hoped for a normal life but it was far from that.

For the years I've spent here, I've lived with Mary Margaret. I never really had a family , and Mary was the closet thing I had to it. We shared everything with each other, except pretty much everything that had to do with my past.

But, I should probably get to what's happening know. Henry had been taken by.. eeh... I don't remember their name's but anyway. We had gotten to the port as they were about to jump though the portal.

In turn we all ran towards them but they jumped in when they spotted up. _Shit, no no no this can't be happening! _I thought- no screamed to myself. That's when Emma spotted Hook's ship coming back into the port. A small smile made it's way onto my lips.

**~~Sexy Line Break~~**

"So are you done trying to kill me?" I heard Mr. Gold asked Hook, I turned and watched them, I was leaning on the side of the boat.

"I believe so." I chuckled at Hook's reply

"Excellent. Then you can live." I snorted with a grin, they both looked my way.

I put on an innocent face asking, "What?" They shook their heads at me, Hook had a grin on his face.

Mr. Gold gave a small wave of his hand and a purple cloud formed a Globe? But it was all white, Gold then cut his finger on the tip of it and let a few drops of blood fall onto the Globe thing.

The blood then moved to form a patten and Regina spoke up, "Where is that? Where did they take Henry?"

Hook looked up at her and said the one word I was hoping he wouldn't, "Neverland." I just wanted to crawl into a small corner, no no no, I did NOT want to go back. But if it's for Henry, for someone part of my new family it's worth the risk of being seen by the Lost Boys and... _Him._

Emma put the bean into Hook's hand and he through the bean into the water and a large green lighted portal opened in the water. Everyone including me grabbed onto rope. And Charming Spoke up, "So who are we up against? Who are Greg and Tamara?"

Mr. Gold looked over to him and Snow, mainly Charming and answered, "They're merely pawns, manipulated by forces far greater than they can conceive. They have no idea who they're truly working for."

"And who's that?" Emma called over the wind.

"Someone we all should fear."

**~~Sexy Line Break~~**

**I'll hopefully have the next part up by tomorrow evening or the day after.**


	3. Chapter 2

**~~Sexy Line Break~~**

"Why are you slowing down? In case you didn't know, my son's life is in danger." My eye's travelled over to Hook and Regina as they talk.

"Oh, I know, my hotheaded queen...My plan is to bring us to the far side of the island, link up with the widest part of the river, then we sail right through and take him by surprise...The irony." I closed my eyes and let my head fall into my arms which were wrapped around my legs.

I jumped when I heard Emma yell, giving a startled yelps, and fell back. Well it was better then falling forwards and going down a few steps.

"How can you two be so infuriatingly optimistic? It's who we are.  
Why?! Ever since you got your memories back, ever since you remembered that you're Snow White and Prince Charming, your lives have they've Well, they've sucked!"

"No, we found you."

"And lost Henry and Neal and countless other people!"

"Emma, the minute I let go of the belief that thing will get better is the minute I know they won't... We'll find Henry." Snow said.

"No, you won't." I looked over to Gold as he talked, everyone else doing the same.

"Oh, that's a great use of our time a wardrobe change." I smirked at Hook's reply.

"I'm gonna get Henry."

"We agreed to do this together." Emma argued.

"Actually, we made no such agreement." I chipped in and Emma gave me a look.

"Shut up, Asariel." I pouted but nodded and listen but I turned my head back to heard Gold's sentence. "And sadly Yours doesn't." I watched as he spung is walking stick and let it fall and he vanished.

**~~Sexy Line Break~~**

I was woken when the boat was hit, I yelped and crashed into the floor. Getting onto my feet I grabbed a rope.

Mermaids were attacking, Great.

Note my sarcasm please.

We -as in Emma and Snow- had gotten a mermaid, the mermaid blow in a shell and a storm had started then after some yelling about what to do with the mermaid Regina, turned her to gold. It then caused a massive wave to form. I paled as we went straight into it.

My eye's widen and flinched as pieces of water fell on me, Emma ran as fast as she could over to hook, helping to stear. Snow and Regina started yelling at each other about turning the mermaid back. Snow punched her, I groaned and fell back hitting my forehead on the side of the boat.

My vision blurred and I brought my hand up to my head, I blinked hard and looked at my fingers. Blood. I shook my head and stood, blinking again to help my vision.

The boat rocked to the other side and I was thrown forwards and a gasp escaped my lips. I landed on my front, and groan as a wave of water landed on me.

"Grrw... dear god." I stood and rubbed my eyes, grabbing onto the side. The boat hit a wave and I was thrown against the side again but it was harder and I thrown over. I gasped as I hit the water. My head broke the surface the boat was to far and I don't think they saw that I went over.

I felt a two hands grab my hands and two mermaids raised out of the water.

"Hello Asariel." I gasped and smiled at them.

"Lily, Rosen."

"We'll help you, hold on Child." They swam towards were I would think Neverland is.

I kicked my legs and let them pull me. It was good to see some friends.

**~~Sexy Line Break~~**

I let out a soft moan and opened my eye's blinking a few times before sitting my. I looked up, I was on a beach. I looked over to the water and saw Lily and Rosen in the water.

"Thank you," I smiled and nodded.

They smiled before Rosen replied. "Our pleasure, we wouldn't want our friend to drown now would we?"

We chuckled at what she meant, Mermaids normally drown people but I had befriended a lot of them, Lily and Rosen being my best friends.

"Hold on, I'll be right back." Lily said and dived back into the water.

"Why are you back in Neverland, Child?" Rosen asked as I crossed my legs. I shivered my clothes were still wet so we must have only gotten to the beach a little while ago and I must have passed out, from the pain in my head.

I groaned and rubbed my head, before looking back to Rosen with one eye open.

"We here to have Henry, Pan kidnapped him. But I don't know why."

She sighed, "Then Lily and I will help you as much as we can, it's a shame we can no go onto land."

I smiled at her, Lily surfaced again and was holding a long box. She put it on the sand, "I believe these will come in handy." I raised a brow at her before opening the box, I laughed. It was my old clothes from when I was here last time, They said they would look after my things while I was away. (Links on profile)

"Thanks, Lily." She shrugged with a smile.

We moved down by a river so I if any of the Lost boys did walk our way, we wouldn't be seen. I had gotten some wood and I held my hand out.

I let out a breath and focused on lighting then wood. I felt my eye's light up slightly and suddenly the wood set alight.

I cheered silently and changed into the dry outfit. By the time I had gotten changed, found some fruit to eat I was getting dark.

I was walking down the river to loo for something to help keep me in a tree to sleep. I smiled when I saw a strong vine. I picked it up and I climbed a tree big enough for me to sleep on and somewhere to put my weapons.

I tied it around me waist and let sleep take over, which didn't take long.

**~~Sexy Line Break~~**

**What did ya think? Let me know, and I'll update faster**


	4. Chapter 3

**~~Sexy Line Break~~**

Looking down at her blue crystal necklace. It was a gift from Him, Asariel never took it off unless she was having a shower. Asariel let out a breath and nodded to the mermaids, "Thanks,"

"Be careful." The said in unison, the former lost girl gave them a weird look and they giggled before swimming off.

Asariel looked down at the small bag they gave her, it was had seaweed in that let you breath under water. Quick and easy access to cross large bodies of water.

She stood up running a hand though her hair which is know just passed ear length hair, before she set of the direction that Peter's camp was most likely in. Her plan was simple but it can go wrong with a small swing.

Asariel would challenge Pan for Henry and Wendy -if he was still holding her- and win, hopefully without him knowing who she was. Asariel swallowed looking around as she walked.

But if he knew who she was and won... that would be a problem for her. she stopped, Asariel would be in denial if she said she didn't have feelings for him still.

The girl shook her head, walking again. His first question would most likely be why she had left. And Asariel would reply with 'it has nothing to do with you'

He would most likely then _make_ her tell him... she sighed he would find out eventually. Pushing those thoughts away and coming to what the others were thinking, _was I dead? How didn't they see me go over? _Blah blah blah.

Asariel let out a dark chuckled, they would focus on finding Henry, most likely thinking she was dead. She snapped her eye's, it was the only thing that could be seen with her hood up.

Her eye's were a amazing blue, but showed her true feelings to people who knew her well. At this time they were holding anger, determination, and... pain.

She did not want to hurt Peter, but Henry came first. He was her little brother after all, they may not be blood related but that didn't mean anything.

She had been his babysitter for years, Regina had heard that Asariel had beaten up some boys bulling Henry. It cause her and Henry to gain a bother and sister relationship, being his babysitter for so long.

**~~Sexy Line Break~~**

Asariel had climbed up a tree to get a better view of the camp, she was hidden by the leave. She had seen Wendy on her walk here, she was in a cage. Asariel saw Peter standing just off from the middle of the centre of the camp. The lost boys were sitting down sharpening weapons or other stuff.

She let out a silent breath. Careful, not to fall off the branch, she leaned forward to search for a place to land. She had a plan... she totally had a plan. Get in, get Henry and Wendy, and get the hell out.

Her plan was not to be seen, or recognized. Sure they'd see someone, something but they wouldn't have the slightest on _who _it was.

Asariel carefully, untangled herself from all of the branched and leaves, trying not to make much of a disturbance. She hovered, hanging right above the opening in the forest, just behind Pan.

And with that, her grip on the bark covered branch loosens and she fell to the ground.

Peter's POV

I hear a loud thump on the ground in my right ear, it sounded as if something had fallen from the sky. I whirled around; to face the direction the noise came from. There stood a tall figure, all decked out in dark green, with only small slivers of skin shown to eye. The person, at least I hoped it was human, stood tall, facing directly towards me. Their head was faced down, hiding their face from view, and covered by a green hood. The figure held a bow, with one arrow drew that was aimed right at my heart.

"I'm not scared of you arrow, you cannot kill me." I say with confidence.

"You see, that's not entirely true. These arrows may not be dipped in dreamsahde, but that doesn't matter. What matters is, I don't need dreamshade, I can kill perfectly well on my own." The voice speaks, sounded familiar.

"Boys! You know the drill." I commanded my boys.

"If I were you; I wouldn't do that," The anonymous person says.

I ignore the comment, I had other troubles to worry about, and this, was the least of the. My boys continued with the order, surrounding the hood covered figure.

3rd person

The lost boys surrounded Asariel, cornering her in every possible direction. Magic, she hadn't used it in a while, but she didn't care. she was here, back in Neverland, and she needed it.

Asariel stuck her hand, her palm facing outwards as she cast a spell, she spun in a circle sending the spell toward all of them surrounding her. Every single one of them were thrown back, collapsing in the dirt, except for Pan. His eyes lay on her, no leaving her presence.

"I want Henry and Wendy." She said through gritted teeth.

"You want Wendy? Now why would you want her, she's practically useless, and to be honest, I was just about to get rid of her. But Henry... no"

"For reasons." She muttered.

"Sorry, but unfortunately I have reasons to have her as well," Pan retorted, just as stubborn.

"I'm sorry, let me rephrase that. I need Henry and Wendy, and I plan on taking them whether you like it or not." Asariel said with more strength then she thought she could master.

"Well you are in for some disappointment. Neverland is my land and Is under my rule and no other." Pan says, glaring at Asariel.

"I could say the same of myself." She mutter, she kept her head on the ground not daring to meet his eye.

"You'd say you rule Neverland, now would you?" Peter half laughed and half questioned her.

"I'd say I did. But I didn't come to explain things; I came to get Henry and Wendy back." Her head down and vision covered but her voice remained strong.

"Unfortunately for you, I don't _give_ things back, you have to _win._" Pan smirked, his voice creeping up into Asariel's ears and sending a shiver down her spine.

"And unfortunately for you, I'm good at winning." she said her fingertips self consciously making their way down to her dagger. Brushing against the cold metal, she was prepared for pretty much anything Pan had in store.

"So am I." Pan said with pride. _Why is it that he always smirks? Was it to mock me, or to intermediate me away? Whatever it was, it wasn't going to work on me._

Peter smirked, Asariel quickly pulled out a dagger and sent it hurling through the air, straight towards where Peter stood. With the splintering of wood, the dagger wedged into the tree that was behind where Pan once stood. He's disappeared, transported somewhere else.

"You used magic. Now that's not fair now is it?" She said, spinning around to check behind her. He wouldn't just disappear like that, Peter pan does not give up, and he's not going to change that now.

"Using magic's unfair? You'd rather fight without it?" Pan asked her, appearing out of nothingness right in front of where she stood.

"Yes, because, you're a coward, and magic only helps you become one. It's a horrible excuse for power."

Ignoring her comment on being a coward he begins again." If that's what you want. I've always preferred to fight that way, that's how I win." He slowly advanced towards her, his sword out in front of him.

"We'll see about that." She said before pulling out her other dagger she kept hidden in her belt. she kept her head as far down as shr could, the hood barely managing to cover her features. He takes the first swing, trying to strike her in the stomach, but failed.

_He might had trained me once. But that was before when I was weaker, when I knew nothing, but now is different then it was before. _She knew how to defeat him; during every one of their battles, duels, and training sessions she'd learn his weaknesses. She learned, where it hit, where to kick, and how to knock him to the ground.

She spun around, putting power into the blow, she send towards his shoulder blade. The dagger hit his flesh, sinking into his skin and slicing it open, drawing blood. But this was only for a second, before it was healed by magic.

"Remember, no magic, coward." She mutter putting hatred in every word she pushed out. They were inches apart, her dagger still covered in his blood and his sword between us.

"From what I know, you're one too. Because if you weren't a coward, why would you cover you face?" Pan asked forcefully. His hand moved to her had, and trust off the hood that covered her face from his view

…

…

...

…

**~~Sexy Line Break~~**

**Cliff hanger! Ha, anyway hope you enjoyed, I'm give you an update faster if I get 7 reviews.**

**Until next time.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Long Chapter hope you like~~**

**~~Sexy Line Break~~**

Pan's POV

My hands went up to the hood that covered the person in front of me. I tore it off sending the fabric to the ground. I had expected it to be a boy. I thought for certain this opponent was a boy. That with their courage and confidence they would surely not be a girl. But the green hood tumbled to the ground, revealing a girls hair. Her head was held down away from my prying eyes.

Her red hair fell just pasted her ears and had a few braids tied into the short hair. Her dagger was held out in front of her red of my blood dripping from the tip. Her arm was steady, but her stance faulted. She wasn't scared if anything she was flustered.

"Look up." I commanded the girl who had all so suddenly become timid and shy. When just merely a second ago she was willing to engage in a duel with me.

"I will not be commanded by you nor will I look up." I girl spoke, her voice ringing throughout my ears. In those words I heard something, something I recognized from my past, from one I could barely remember. But remembering her was something I could never forget. And with this girl I felt affection for. The voice, they way it faltered, I'd heard it thousands of time.

The same sound, but this one was different. It struck something inside me something that I hadn't felt in ages.

"It's not a command, it's a request. A request to see your face, and what was covered by your hood." I say, softer then even I suspected.

With my words that seemed to be a change in her, but I couldn't tell whether the outcome would be good or bad. Her whole body tensed, from her head to toes.

Asariel's POV

Pan had suddenly changed into I don't know what. But I wasn't going to stick around to find out what. He was somehow trying to be nice to be kind, but me being me I already knew who he was and what he really does.

I growled with hatred, lifted my head up from the ground to meet his eyes straight on. His eyes blazed straight through to mine with a look that was indescribable.

While Pan was still stuck in his trance of shock, I was planning to knock him down, his eyes were dazed with confusion, as if he thought I was an illusion. That I really wasn't here and that it's impossible for me to be.

With hatred pulsing through my veins, I used his shock to my advantage. I swung my leg to smash it into his chin. This first caught him off guard, and made him stumble back several feet.

I went to attack and but froze when I heard the Lost boys groan, meaning they were waking up.

I glared at them before moving my gaze back to Peter. He still had a confused and shocked expression while holding his chin. I grinned darkly, which looked like it court him off guard.

"Tsk, looks like we'll have to finish this somewhere else." I stepped back and when to turned when he spoke.

"As-L- huh?... What do you mean finish this later?" He voiced held confusion, managing to get something out.

"Once hour," I began walking back into the jungle when he called, "Where!?"

I smirked, but that was hidden as my back was towards him, "You'll know,"

I walked, until I knew I was out of sight. That's when it hit, I let out a sob, _why had he had to rip the hood off? It would have been easier, no! This was all wrong_! In my fury I punched a tree with my left hand.

_THUMP_

_THUMP _

_THUMP_

I let out a loud sob, holding my left hand to my chest -i think I may have fractured.-

For a full two minute I continued to let out a sob as I walked, I needed to get to the beach. It was my favourite spot when I was here before. It was where I was going to fight Peter. But first I need to clean my bloody hand.

I rub my remaining tears with my non-bloody hand, as I knelt down gently putting my bloody hand into the sea, I hissed in pain but it slowly faded.

Ripping part of my legging off, I wrapped it around my hand. I then moved to some near by rocked. I let out a shaky breath. I instinctively started humming.

_I remember tears streaming down your face  
When I said, I'll never let you go  
When all those shadows almost killed your light  
I remember you said, Don't leave me here alone  
But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Don't you dare look out your window darling  
Everything's on fire  
The war outside our door keeps raging on  
Hold on to this lullaby  
Even when the music's gone

Just close your eyes  
The sun is going down  
You'll be alright  
No one can hurt you now  
Come morning light  
You and I'll be safe and sound

Just close your eyes  
You'll be alright  
Come morning light,  
You and I'll be safe and sound... 

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Peter was leading Asariel through the jungle, he was holding her hand. He was taking her somewhere. She had asked him but he had simply told her she's see in a few minute. Her question was answered when they came out into a clearing, Asariel turned to him raising a brow._

"_Why are we here?" Peter Pan smirked at her, and throw a sword her way. She yelped but grabbed the handle._

"_He careful ,love." Peter snickered and at her as she glared as said boy._

"_So, we're here so you can teach me how to use a sword," Asariel looked down at the sword and continue, "Then you wouldn't have to kept answering with 'you'll see in a few minutes' ever few minutes?" She raised a brow, "Cause that was kinda pointless." Peter turned to see she had a smug look on her face._

_In turn he rolled his eyes answering with, "But if I had told you that, then you would have most likely put off coming," Her smug look dropped into a scowl and it was Peter's turn to have a smug look._

_**Flash Back End** _

she smiled at the memory, but it quickly dropped. She jumped of the rock and stood on the sand waiting. I took of my cape, I didn't need it. Not now that he knew who I was. I let out a sigh.

My ears picked up when I heard more then one set of feet walking out of the jungle and onto the sand. I turned to see Peter who had a determined face, Felix who was showing same shock that Peter's face had felt the same as a few other Lost boys.

A chuckle escaped passed my lips, a grin on my face. I held on hand on sword's handle.

"Why don't we start with the conditions, huh?" My tone had surprised most of them. - well the Lost boys I new, which counted Peter and Felix as well-

Peter's brow raised, "What are you _conditions_ then?" my grin faded and my face turned serious.

"First blood." My eye's wonder up and down Peter before I continued, "If I win, I get Henry and Wendy." Peter smirked, he must have something in mind for if he wins.

"Okay then, but if I win..." It was his eye's the wonder up my body this time, "You have to become a lost girl again." He had a smug look on his beaut-... NO! Don't think like that.

I scowled at him, but he seemed to enjoy it, he was totally over the surprise of me being here.

Now lets just hope I can beat him, so I don't have stay here any longer then I wish otherwise I may end up doing things I wish not to do.

I drew my sword and Pan did the same.

Peter jumped towards the me swing his sword at me, but I blocked him and swung at him in return. Our swords clashed and they continued to repeat that.

_CLANK_

I swung my sword which clashed against Peter's sword, we both had determination in our eye's both different reason's.

_CLANK_

Peter pushed his sword down onto mine causing me to stumble back, a smirk worked it's way onto Pan's face. I got into a stance ready for Peter to swing at me again.

_CLANK_

Peter jumped at me, but I side stepped and swung my sword down at his sword, the swords against each other pushed upwards. I glared at Pan with hatred and ducked under his swing sword.

I thrust my sword towards Peter, he dodged, swing his sword at me. I growled and we both glared at one another.

"I must say, your different, you've changed..." Peter smirked at me as our swords clashed against each other.

"Well that's what happens as time goes on," I let out a breath, I flipped backwards as Peter when to attack me.

I grinned at him and our swords clashed again.

_CLANK_

I leaned back as he pressed towards me, He kicked his foot out and his foot hit my side. I dropped my sword and stumbled back holding my side.

Pan smirked and kicked my sword behind him making me growl. He jumped at me and I pulled my dagger out blocking him. I smirked and kicked my leg upwards hitting where it hurts. He gasped and dropped his sword, bending over in pain.

I kicked his sword away as he glared up as me gave him a smug look. I jumped towards, I held the dagger to him neck.

I gasped in pain and dropped my dagger. Peter stabbed me, what felt like just above my hip. I gasped again, falling against him. My chin on his shoulder, my eye's were wide as I stared straight forward.

I groaned as I felt him pull the dagger out, before letting out another gasp, my arms were press against his chest, as my legs gave out. I felt him slid an arm round me waist. Black spots cloud my vision, before blacking out completely but not before hearing,

"_You're mine Tiger Lily, and only mine."_

**~~Sexy Line Break~~**

**Oohh~~, (grins) hope you like, it's a longer chapter, as I'm trying to get some more posts of longer chapters as I'm going away on holiday soon.**

**Let meh know what you think, an I'll have an update quicker (Raises eye brow)**


	6. Chapter 5

**~~Sexy Line Break~~**

3rd Person

Peter picked an unconscious Asariel up, pressing her wound against him. Walking back into the jungle, he commanded, "Felix, bring our weapons back to camp." He nodded and picked them up.

As they got to camp, Pan went straight to his tree house. Laying Asariel on the floor, quickly he grabbed some water and bandages. He lifted her top to show her wound.

Dipping a rag in the water, Pan cleaned the blood that had dried and the fresh blood they was still coming out. He smirked, he wasn't going to use magic to heal her, no, she needed to learn that she shouldn't have left.

He gave a chuckle, his eye's flicked up to her face as it scrunched up in pain as he cleaned the wound. He couldn't help but feel slightly guilty for what he had done, but he always got what he wanted even if it meant hurting her.

His eye's moved back to the wound as he bandaged her, he then took notice of her left hand. Leaning over her he picked her arm up and unwrapped her hand. Showing a large scraped area, that had dried blood on it. He pondered on the thought of healing it, it was certainly wasn't him who had done that.

At an idea, he fisted her hand, Peter ran a finger over it. It looked like she had punched something. A tree maybe. He cleaned it like he did with her stomach, then ran a finger over it healing it.

He stood up and walked over a chest and opened it to show a long dark blue with some black leather leggings. Next them were a pair brown boots, some make-up, and a blue flower crown.

Picking the clothes, he knelt down next to Asariel. He grabbed the bottom of her top and ripped it open, taking the now ripped top off, he picking her up slightly he pulled the blue one over her head. Doing the same for the leggings. He couldn't keeps his smirk off his face.

She was so gonna yell at him for this, but that didn't stop him from enjoying it.

**~~Sexy Line Break~~**

Asariel POV

I groaned, flinching when a wave of pain hit me in my side. I shifted a little but stopped when I felt my clothes were different. Opening my eye's slightly, I looked down at my top with a blurry vision.

I rubbed my eyes, and sat up but stopped whimpering in pain. I noticed I was on a hammock, I looked around and I paled. I was in Peter's room.

I swung my feet off the hammock and set them on the floor while I gave a hiss pain. I pushed myself up and stepped forward, but stopped and I hissed in pain again.

I groaned as I dropped to the floor; to my knees. I grabbed my side as I gasped out. My eyes widened in pain before I closed them tightly.

Keeping my eyes closed, I climbed to my feet. I stepped forward but gasped in pain falling forward. I had expected to have fallen to the floor but I felt two arms wrap around my waist as I fell into someone's chest, kneeling down.

I already knew who it was and at this moment I didn't care, I gasped again and my hands tightened on his shirt as I let out another whimper.

I moved my left arm around his neck as I gave another whimper, I felt Peter rub his thumb on my back. I breathed though my nose catching Peter's scent. Grass and earthy smell, I wasn't going to deny that it was one of my favourite things about him; his smell.

I hiding my face in his neck, as I felt him move his head brushing his lips against my ear.

"You were asking for it, love, I never lose." His voice held a dark and possessiveness to it, causing a shiver to run down my spine. His grip on my tightened, but loosened when I let out a whimper.

"Go to sleep, love." His voice was softer this time, let possessive. I sighed, loosening my grip slightly. Sleep did sound nice... I sighed again before letting sleep take over.

**~~Sexy Line Break~~**

I jerked up with a soft scream, wildly looking around as my heart slowed and stopped trying to punch a hole through my rib cage, which didn't help my side. I grimaced at the funniness of my head and jerked towards the door as I heard rapid footsteps. I nearly shrieked as Henry ran through the door and launched himself onto the hammock I was resting on, Felix following him with almost bemused expression on his usually emotionless face.

I let out a whoosh of air as Henry landed on me, but hugged him tightly to me, ignoring the pain in my side. He babbled on about he though they'd killed me and how Pan had ended up catching him and tricking him.

I glanced up sharply at that as if Pan would spring out from the shadows in the smallish room I suddenly realized was once mine, a long tine ago. I darted a glance at Felix, who simply smirked at me, before he turned to leave, throwing a remark over his shoulder.

"Catch up and then come to the fire."

I ignored that second in command and quickly ran my hands over Henry, making sure he wasn't injured in any manner before I glanced at his drawn face, noting the shadow under his eyes.

"Are you alright?" He shook his had, eyes glimmering with worry for me.

"I saw Pan carrying you! I though that maybe he had hurt you..." I stiffened, and winced grabbing my side but lucky it went unnoticed Henry.

With a small smile, I gently soothed the younger boy before I slowly stood up, swaying as the pounding in my head increased and dimly heard Henry call my name, his tone desperate.

"Air? Asariel!" I tried to shake my head and immediately hissed through my clenched teeth before I felt myself tilt towards the floor, knowing that Henry wasn't fast enough to catch me. As the floor neared, I dimly thought about how I was supposed to heal myself with a concussion until I realized that I hadn't hit the floor and wasn't currently in dreamland again.

Sluggishly, I turned my face towards the dark green covered chest I was pressed against, praying that it was Felix holding my up, I glanced up to meet shimmering green eyes set in a smirking face

I shivered as cool breath gently fanned across my face and I closed my eyes.

"Good to see you awake, love"

**~~Sexy Line Break~~**


	7. Chapter 7

My eye's snapped open and a wretched away from Pan's hold and stumbled back a little, the dizziness didn't help. Grabbing my head in my hands letting out a sigh in relief as the dizziness cleared.

A husky chuckle court my attention and I slowly glanced up to meet Peter's smouldering green eyes as he smirked in my direction, giving Henry a glance as he spoke.

"Henry, I would like to talk to Asariel, can you wait down stairs" Henry glanced at me and when to open his mouth but I cut him off.

"Henry, I'll be fine." His eye's moved from me to Peter before slowly head towards the door.

I shallowed when I realizing what I had just done. I was alone, in a room, with Peter. I nearly groaned and resisted the feeling that I should slap myself.

I opened my eyes and stepped back when I realized that Peter's face was only a few inches from mine, his green eyes smouldering again.

Before I could let out a sound, he suddenly pulled me against him, burying his face in my neck, his face and nose tickling my neck as he nuzzled his face against it.

I shivered goosebumps forming on my arms as his lips brushed against my ear as he spoke,

"Didn't I tell you I would find you, Love." He pulled back, his eyes dark and burning. "You're mine."

Before I could say a word, he crushed his lips hungrily onto mine and, brought back emotions that I tried so hard to hide. I ended up responding when he deepened the kiss, his fisted in my hair and cupped my neck with the other.

After how ever long, he softened the kiss before he pulled away and pressed his forehead against mine, as he panted softly. I kept my eyes closed as his lips touched my forehead, then both cheeks.

I slowly forced my eyes open when his forehead touched mine again and was riveted by his stormy gaze.

His hands suddenly tightened on my under arms and his gaze narrowed, which didn't surprise me. I had expected him to at least yell at me.

As his mouth opened, no doubted to scold me for leaving in the first place, I quickly pressed my face against his neck, I mumbled sorry over and over again against his neck.

Holding back tears, I fisted his shirt as his hands slowly slid from my arms and wrapped around me tightly. His lips gently brushed my hair.

Though the fact that he didn't know how I would react to him caused a shiver to shoot through me, which made his tight hold become even more possessive.

"Who changed my clothes." I finally spoke.

Peter chuckled before purring his answer, "I did." I pulled back no doubt my bright red.

"Y-you,.." I stuttered, before glaring up at the imp, "You... you... at this moment in time can not pick a word to descried how mad I am at you at the moment for... for doing _THAT."_

Peter though his head back and barked out a laugh, my face feeling warmer. I slapped his chest, pushing him back a little. Peter had a smirk on his face stepping forward and brushed his thumb over my cheek.

My glare faltered and I let out a sigh my eye's fluttering slightly. Damn him and his influences on me.

"I also kept your other outfit, but I thought you would like this one better." he rested his forehead on mine before kissing my cheek.


	8. Bloopers

**As I haven't had time to write chapters I quickly put this together for us, it 'bloopers' of some of the scene of chapters I've already done.**

**Hope you enjoy. :)**

**~~Sexy Line Break~~**

"Neverland, so what w-we've seen that Asariel is or has been to Neverland before from Flash backs she has,.."

Kayleigh let out a laugh, "Yes, which sadly hasn't had 'peter' in but just his shadow. I'm just gonna say that this season Asariel will be having a bigger role then."

"Is there anything that you can tell us?"

She creaked a smiled having a small glance around before leaning in a little, "Well Asariel, had kept her feeling hidden for as long as she could remember every since she left Neverland, and being around Peter again, she she's having trouble keeping them hidden."

"So this season is going to be awesome?.."

Kayleigh just grinned in reply.

**~~Sexy Line Break~~**

Kayleigh bobbed her head as she walked in front of the camera that was recording the scene, and the crew all started laughing.

"Kayleigh! Your not in this scene!"

"But that's what makes it funny!" She called back to the person who yelled it making people laugh harder.

**~~Sexy Line Break~~**

"**Action!"**

Kayleigh's head bobbed up from under the water, with her eye's just showing. Before letting out a breath and bubbles formed and slowing going back under the water.

"**_Cut..._ **Kayleigh!" The director shouted as she surfaced again.

She let out a laugh along with the others.

**~~Sexy Line Break~~**

The two who played Asariel's mermaids friends raised their head from the water.

"Hello Asariel." Asariel's actor gasped and smiled.

"Rosen, Lil-l-l-ly..."

/

"Lily, Post.. I mean Rose no Rosen"

the girls started laughing.

/

"Lily, Rosen."

"We'll help you, child. Hold on." The two 'mermaid' started moving forward put kayleigh's head when under the two stopped and Kayleigh's head hit 'Lily' when she came up again.

"Oh my god! Sorry Andrea!"

**~~Sexy Line Break~~**

Kayleigh waved her arms around like she was doing the wave, as she stood next the Robbie and the lost boy crew plus Jared. Who were laughing at her antics.

"My first take with you guy's whoop." She started doing a little dance and ended up stacking it over a log in the set and falling onto her back while the boys laughed harder, Robbie helping her up.

**~~Sexy Line Break~~**

Kayleigh was being lifted up the tree, she gave a thumbs up to the camera as she smiled widely.

"This is completely new to me!" She exclaimed there were a few chuckle from the people around her.

/

Kayleigh 'untangled' herself from all of the branched and leaves, trying not to make much of a disturbance. She hovered, hanging right above the opening in the forest, were she was to jump down

And with that, her grip on the bark covered branch loosens and she fell to the gr-

she let out a small yell and her foot got stuck in the tree and with the wires that were attached to her she was dangling upside down. The cape she was wearing hung upside down like her as she moved it trying to see what was going on.

"Oh come on!"

**~~Sexy Line Break~~**

Robbie hands ripped the hood of of Kayleigh's hood, dropping the fabric.

There was a pause as he 'took in her appearance'.

"Look up." Robbie spoke his line.

"I will not be commanded by you nor will I look up." Kayleigh replied saying her line. She was trying to keep the smile of her face.

"It's not a command, it's a request. A request to see your face, and what was covered by your hood." Robbie said in a soft voice.

Kayleigh let out a growled, lifted her head up from the ground to meet his eyes straight on. He burst out laughing when he saw he face.

She had a red crown nose on, she alone with the lost boys and crew laughed, Kayleigh giving a cheeky smile.

**~~Sexy Line Break~~**

Kayleigh was standing next to the director as he was showing her what he waned her to do as she was 'doing magic'.

"So I have to spin and hold my hands out, like this." Kayleigh spun holding her hands out.

"Yeah, but a little faster, Kayleigh."

She nodded and did it but ended up falling over.

"Ow."

**~~Sexy Line Break~~**

Kayleigh drew her sword and Robbie did the same.

He jumped towards the her swing his sword at Kayleigh, but she blocked him and swung at him in return. Their swords clashed and they continued to repeat that.

Their sword hit and Kayleigh stumbled back and yelped.

/

Kayleigh smirked, "FOR NARINA!" She yelled jokingly and ran towards Robbie who was laughing.

/

Robbie was holding Kayleigh after she 'blacked out' and when to say his line

"You're mine Tiger Li-." His voice cracked a little from doing the darker tone which made Kayleigh start laughing.

**~~Sexy Line Break~~**

"_Yes, yes it is."_


End file.
